A two-day scientific symposium titled "Causes and Prevention of Cancer" will be held at the university Club, New York City. The meeting will be co-sponsored by the American Health Foundation, the National Cancer Institute, the American Cancer Society, and possibly the Centers for Disease Control. Meeting topics will be: Epidemiology of Cancer; Tobacco- Related Cancer; Diet and Nutrition-Related Cancer; Lifestyle and Environmental/Occupational Agents; and Roundtable on Prevention.